Dancing on the Roof
by Becca554
Summary: High School one-shot. Human AU no gods. I suck at summaries, rated T to be safe. I own nothing.


**A random High School AU one-shot that came to me in a dream. No gods. **

Percy:

'YES!' I mental yell a giant smile on my face. The final bell just rang signaling the end of the school day and week. I hurriedly pack up my stuff and rush out of the classroom towards Annabeth's locker. This week was the first week back after thanksgiving break and I haven't seen my best friend alone since before break when her step mom, twin half-brothers, dad, and her flew to California to visit family and my mom, step dad, and I had moved to a new apartment and man have I missed her. Since we haven't hung out in a while or had much of any time to talk we made plans for after school today Friday and to say I was excited was an understatement. Ok so I know what you're thinking but it's not like that we have been best friends since we were like toddlers.

My smile fades instantly as I approach her locker, she is there just like she always is after school ends but there are also two guys from our grade right next to her. This, this is the reason we haven't been able to talk that much at school, she is always surrounded by guys and it irritates me. Annabeth is of course extremely beautiful, just because I have known her forever doesn't mean I haven't noticed. She's tall only a few inches shorter then I am and I'm pretty tall, perfectly tan, has beautiful honey blond hair that cascades down her back in princess curls, she looks like the typical California girl except for her eyes she has these amazing silver grey eyes that are intimidating, calculating, and mesmerizing. The problem I have with them around her is that they only care about her looks but she is so much more than that, she is exceptionally smart, athletic, funny, sweet, caring, and…ok yah maybe I do have some feelings for her that are more than friendship but I doubt she feels the same I am just her stupid best friend.

Anyway I am getting off topic, Annabeth doesn't look like she's enjoying the attention, she actually looks like she is trying to ignore them but it is hard to do when they are right next to her. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself as I start walking over to her again. I am about ten or so feet away from her when she closes her locker and turns around only to be blocked by the two guys who don't look like they are going to move as they pester her. I scowl rather annoyed that they are annoying her, she actually looks sort of helpless witch irritates me even further. I am close enough that I can figure out who they are, Luke and Ethen football players and extreme players, I hear them talking and it only makes me more enraged.

"Come on just one date" Ethen asks.

"Can't" She stats simply her grey eyes spark with irritation "Now if you don-"

"Come on you know you want to, we can go anywhere you want" Luke says cutting her off and putting a hand on her lower back, this of course is enough to set my off. I take another step towards determined to do something.

"I can't I have plans" she says trying to move away from Luke's hand but is blocked by Ethen. Her eyes meet mine as I walk over with a look that says 'Um a little help here' which I am more than happy to do.

"Well I bet you can blow those off" Luke says his hand starting to inch lower. My hands clench into fists as I walk over. I push them back effectively moving Luke and his hand away.

"She said she has plans" I stat firmly and place my hand on her back only a lot higher then where Luke's had just been.

"I think we were talking to her not you Jackson" Ethen scowls.

I snort "Oh is that what you were doing because it looked more like you were annoying her to me." I sneak a glance at Annabeth who looks like she's trying to hold in a laugh.

Luke and Ethen glare daggers at me "Well we'll be leaving now, like we both told you we have plans" I smirk as I usher Annabeth away leaving two very mad football players behind.

Once we are safely in my truck we both burst out laughing. "That…was….to…funny" Annabeth says in-between laughs. I smile at her my laughter dyeing down.

"Yup" I says still smiling. She smiles back, man do I love her smile. I start my truck up and drive out of the parking lot heading for my apartment building. There is a comfortable silence for about five minutes when she turns the radio on. A random song blares through the speakers and I of course can't help but sing along horribly at the top of my lungs like the idiot I am.

"You are such a seaweed brain" Annabeth laughs a big smile plastered on her face which makes my smile bigger.

As we stop at a red light I turn my head to look at her my expression dead serious "yes, yes I am" I say then burst out singing again. She rolls her eyes but a grin is still plastered on her face as she laughs. I look back at the road in time for the light to change and me to go.

"Oh come on you know you want to" I say a smirk pulling at my lips. With that we both sing horribly all the way back to my apartment.

When we reach my apartment building we are both laughing. We get out of the truck and make our way inside, heading to the elevator and going up to my new floor. As we exit I grab her hand and pull her the opposite way a smirk on my face.

"Um Percy where are we going?" She asks confused as I pull her though a door into a stairwell.

"You'll see" I stat as pulling her along. I hear her huff behind me, she hates not knowing stuff but hey I have to have a little fun.

We reach the top of the staircase and I push the door open the roof door. I smile at her as the door closes behind us. Annabeth gives me a weird look.

"Why are we on the roof?" she asks eyebrow raised. I smirk at her and pull her to the edge where there is a railing so we won't fall over.

I point out in front of me "Because of this" Her breath catches and I smile. The roof is simple and bare the only thing extraordinary about it is the view, from here we have a great view of the New York sky line and it defiantly takes your breath away.

"Wow" she breaths out "This is amazing"

I stuff my hands in my pockets smiling like an idiot "Yah, I was extremely bored over break after we moved in so I went exploring kind of and just really liked the view from up here it's quiet and peaceful" I go and stand next to her my shoulder brushing hers. I see her shiver and instantly take off my jacket leaving me in my thankfully warm hoodie "Here your cold take this."

"I'm fine Perc-" She starts.

"No you're taking the jacket" I cut her off wrapping my jacket around her with a smile. She rolls her eyes but accepts it a ghost of a smile on her face as she slips her arms in.

"Thanks" she says quietly witch only makes me smile more

"So how was your break?" I ask breaking our short silence, only to be meet by another slightly longer one.

She rests her arms on the railing and lets out a long sigh before shrugging "It was alright I guess California was great but I spent most of my time alone" I bump her shoulder lightly giving her a comforting smile. Annabeth has always felt like an outsider in her family. Only I knew this she is one of those strong people who put up a mask for everyone well everyone except me I know everything about her and I am the only one she doesn't have to put up a mask for, something I pride myself on. It is silent again and I know it's because she's thinking about her family so like any best friend I knew that I had to do something to cheer her up.

"Come on" I grab her hand and pull her away from the rail a smile forming. She raises an eyebrow questioningly but lets me pull her towards the center of the roof.

I pull my phone out of my pocket unlock it, turn on some random music, and shove it back into my back pocket. I smile at her again as she looks at me strange.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asks but I can see a ghost of a smile forming on her face.

"You need to be cheered up" I stat simply before stating to sing again only this time I dance as well, not completely horrible I might add. I can see her trying to hold back a smile and I continue to sing and dance like an idiot.

"Oh you're going to join me whether willing or my force" I say as I give her a wicked grin. I grab her hand quickly and spin her in towards me, which is when her resolve breaks and she stats laughing.

"You're an idiot" she laughs out as I spin her back and start dancing again. I shrug at her grinning widely as she finally joins in.

We continue like this for a few more songs until she has the smile permanently etched on her face. We sit on edge our backs pressed against the railing, and neither of us talk for a long moment.

She breaks it after another moment and turns her head to look at me "Thank you" she says it almost in a whisper. I smile softly at her in response.

"It's no problem" I shrug

She shakes her head at me "How do you do that?"

"Um what?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Always know how to make me feel better?" She says a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm your best friend" I shrug giving her a smirk "It's what I do."

She rolls her eyes muttering "seaweed brain"

We continue to talk for a few hours about everything and nothing, watching as the sun begins to sink, and the moon rise, listening to my phone. There is a silence as we look up at the sky and listen to the music until I have to break it.

"So" I smirk "Luke and Ethen?"

She instantly scowls and pushes my shoulder "Shut up"

"They are awful, mean, and don't know when to take a hint" She says annoyed.

"You're welcome wise girl" I tease and she again pushes my shoulder.

"I could have handled it but-"

"But…" I cut her off and she scowls.

"But thanks" she finishes grudgingly. I smirk as the silence returns.

"So…" I say "Is there a guy you do like?" I don't know why I am asking but I am. I can't see her very well but she looks beautiful in the soft moon light and I can see a light pink forming on her cheeks but that could be from the cold.

"Are we seriously going to talk about boys Perce?"

I shrug "We could always start singing again" I suggest.

She laughs shaking her head "Fine"

I smile smugly at her "So I am guessing there is someone seeing as you are avoiding the topic."

She was silent for another minute before letting out a sigh "Ok…fine you got me…there is this one guy I like but it's never going to happen"

I nudge her shoulder "Why do you say that?"

She lets out a humorless laugh running a hand through her hair "Because…I don't know…he only thinks of me as a friend and I'm to scarred to tell him."

"You? Wise girl? Scarred really?" I snort at the idea.

"Shut up" She scowls pushing my shoulder "It's not easy what if he rejects me, or laughs at me, or I ruin my friendship with him there's a lot to be scarred about."

The song on my phone turns slow at the perfect moment. I stand and offer her my hand, she gives me a funny look witch I roll my eyes at. She eventually takes it and I pull her up into my arms. I wrap my arms around her waist and thankfully she wraps her arms around my neck and I move slowly.

"Annabeth" I say quietly. She looks up as we sway quietly.

"You have no reason to be scarred" I stat and she gives a small smile but I can still see the doubt in her eyes.

"How do you know that Percy" She asks quietly.

I stop in my tracks and pull back enough to look her in the eye "Because you are amazing Annabeth" A small smile plays on my lips as I continue "Your smart, funny, caring, sweet, and…beautiful"

"Really you think all that?" She asks cheeks red with what I'm sure this time is a blush.

"Of course I do and if anything he whoever he is isn't good enough for you, you are everything I said and more, any guy would be a complete and total idiot to reject you" I give her a smile as her eyes stare into mine grey into sea green and she smiles beautifully the kind of smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"So what you're going to do is tell him alright" I say as we start to sway again not waiting for a response, even if I really don't want to see her with another guy I want her to be happy so if however this guys is makes her happy then well that's enough for me.

After another silent moment she stops and pulls back slightly much to my confusion. I am about to speak when she does something I never thought she would ever do. Annabeth tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls my head down so our foreheads touch. Then she kisses me, and after a few seconds I get over my initially shock as she's about to pull away I tighten my grip on my waist and kiss her back. Ok this is extremely cliché but our lips move together like they were made for each other and I can feel a shock run through my body as our kiss deepens.

After a long moment we both pull away breathless. I stare at her sort of dumb-founded before she speaks.

"It's you" Is all she says and I can't help the smile that forms on my face.

"Really?" is my response being the smart guy that I am (note the sarcasm)

She rolls her eyes "Yes seaweed brain really"

"Why were you scared to tell me?" I ask. She purses her lips slightly, avoiding eye contact.

"Well you are my best friend and I thought you thought of me as just that a best friend or like a sister but after what you said either you actually thought that or you were just being you and trying to make me feel better" she says still not looking at me.

I grab chin and turn it to look directly at me and lean into kiss her again. I pull back and lean my forehead against hers "I meant every word, you are amazing and I would be lying if I said I didn't have a small ok massive crush on you"

"Well I know that now" She smirks but her cheeks are tinted pink.

I smile as I lean in a kiss her again it's a quick kiss but it's just as amazing as the others "I know this is sort of a stupid question but does this mean were going out?" I ask going a little red myself.

She pulls me down our lips nearly touching as she speaks "yes seaweed brain."

A smile forms on my face "I should have taken you dancing on a roof a long time ago" I smirk.

She rolls her eyes "Just shut up and kiss me seaweed brain" So I do and for once in my life everything is perfect.

**Comment and tell me what you think **

**Thanks for reading :D **


End file.
